Twilight River
Twilight River 'is the fourth area visited in ''Pikmin 3. The area appears to be a forest during the season of Autumn. Dead leaves are scattered everywhere. As its name suggests, there is a river running through the area. The major boss of this area is the Scornet Maestro. Plot The three captains discover a signal in Twilight River. Charlie thinks that the signal is Captain Olimar, whom they believe took the Cosmic-Drive Key. After lifting the branch near the Winged Pikmin Onion, a transmission is intercepted. It turns out to be Louie who franticly states that he is in trouble. Alph mistakes Louie for Olimar and decides to save him. Upon entering the boss arena we find out that Louie was taken captive by the Scornet Maestro. After the boss is defeated and Louie is saved, he is taken back to the Drake and identified as "Hocotatian." The next morning the group unexpectedly arrives back at the Garden of Hope, where Louie has ran off with all of the juice. Environment The Twilight River is a large river basin. It has a stream that runs throughout the entire area. This is the only area in the story mode in which Lily Pads are found. Using these Lily Pads is the only means of transport along the river (for non Blue/Winged Pikmin). This area has only one accessible cave, which is to the north, and has a few Water Dumples and an Arachnode. Many different enemies can be found here, such as the Scornet, the Nectarous Dandelfly, and the previously mentioned Arachnode. A large tree stump sits in the middle of the area, and is home to a large swarm of Scornets and the Scornet Maestro. A little south of the tree is a small arena, which is home to the Burrowing Snagret. This area is home to the Winged Pikmin, and is home to many Flukeweeds as a result. Enemies *Arachnode × 4 (the one that had the Winged Pikmin Onion trapped in its web never respawns after defeat) *Skeeterskate × 1 *Female Sheargrub *Male Sheargrub *Iridescent Flint Beetle × 1 *Desiccated Skitter Leaf × 4 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb × 12 *Flighty Joustmite × 1 *Scornet × ? (30 in a lone swarm, unlimited number during the Scornet Maestro battle) *Orange Bulborb x 3 *Puffy Blowhog × 1 *Toady Bloyster × 1 *Water Dumple x 5 *Yellow Wollywog × 2 *Nectarous Dandelfly × 1 *Burrowing Snagret '-Miniboss ' *Scornet Maestro '-Boss ' Plants and Fungi *Pellet Posy *Burgeoning Spiderwort × 2 *Flukeweed *Bloominous Stemple × 2 *Spotcap Fruits *Juicy Gaggle × 3 *Citrus Lump × 1 *Dusk Pustules × 20 (1 bunch) *Lesser Mock Bottom × 1 *Insect Condo × 1 *Delectable Bouquet × 1 *Portable Sunset × 1 *Blonde Imposter × 1 *Tremendous Sniffer × 1 *Dapper Blob × 1 *Searing Acidshock × 1 *Crunchy Deluge × 1 *Seed Hive × 1 Total Juice Provided: 22 cups Pikmin Drawings Twilight River Drawing 1.jpg|Found on the path up to the Scornet Maestro. TwilightRiverDrawing2.jpeg|Found near the stump with the Bridge fragments near the Arachnode. 120px-Twilight_River_lightbulb_carving.jpg|Found on the Lightbulb base. 'Trivia *This location's continental shape is based on South America. *The tunnel which the Lily Pads pass through to get to the second area resembles a warp pipe from Super Mario. *In the second area, to the right of the Burrowing Snagret's arena, lies a hidden dirt mound. Digging up the mound reveals the Scorch Guard, an upgrade that prevents captains receiving damaged by fire, similar to the Forged Courage from ''Pikmin 2. *It is possible to glitch the game and get Winged Pikmin without building the bridge by walking under the Lillypad that is attached to where the Pink Onion is located. It will force the player through a rock which will cause them to fall through the ground and respawn next to the Pink Onion. This will save a lot of time that would usually be spent finding pieces for the bridge. *It is possible to get the Tremendous Sniffer without breaking the stone wall in front of it. By using the Winged Pikmin, they can carry it over the Reinforced Wall. *In the only cave of the area, the base of the lightbulb has a secret "sketchy" Version of the Yellow Pikmin holding hands in the Distant Tundra. Images ZlCfzR4zre8X3euGhc.jpg|Spatial view of Twilight River. Videos File:Pikmin 3 Walkthrough Twilight River Fruit Locations|Twilight River Fruit Locations Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin areas Category:Water enemies Category:Airborne enemies Category:Winged Pikmin Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Crushing Enemies